


特殊朋友

by HedwigBnn



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedwigBnn/pseuds/HedwigBnn
Kudos: 1





	特殊朋友

安东尼克鲁利先生是一位伦敦的著名演员，现在在一家旧书店里拍摄宣传照。他将要上映的电影在媒体中已经传得沸沸扬扬了。安东尼先生将作为一位二战时期的间谍，潜入德国纳粹间谍之中进行地下工作。但观众其实并不在乎电影讲的什么，他们只在乎里面穿着深绿军装的安东尼先生，还有被他迷倒的一众好莱坞女郎。报纸里甚至还提到会有不完全裸戏。会有吗？报纸自己也说不清了，反正让来看的人越多越好。  
安东尼很年轻，但具有专业的演戏水准，再加上人见人爱的随和性格和那无懈可击的笑容，几乎每一个剧组都向他大门敞开。他现在正披着一件深褐色西装，里面衬着一件乳白色的牛津纺。他没打领带，就让领口微微敞开，显得随意而性感。  
拍摄人员很满意，他们的确拍到了不少让人叫绝的好照片。  
亚茨拉菲尔却不是很开心。作为这个书店的老板，亚茨拉菲尔本来根本不想让这些奇奇怪怪的人来把他的书店搞得乱七八糟。但他最近的生意实在是不景气。原来几个说好的顾客取消了订单，糟糕的天气更是让店里的人越来越少。亚茨拉菲尔望着灰蒙蒙的窗外，手里拿着一叠冷冰冰的账单。他只好答应了剧组的请求，但要求拍摄工作必须要在他的监督之下。  
说到亚茨拉菲尔的书店，那片双层拐角地段就像个与世隔绝的小天堂。如果你有一天无意推开了那扇酒红色的门，迎面而来的便是那桃花心木的醉人香气。那股淡淡的木头熏香牵引着你走向书店的深处，你打量四周，发现书店面积并不是很大，甚至物件多得有些臃肿。但这并不影响你坐上那杏黄色的天鹅绒沙发，用手轻轻抚摸那柔软的暗花面料。你可以零星地听到在昏暗的角落，旧留声机发出的细碎的乐曲声，像是莫扎特，又像是年轻的巴赫。你不能说出个名字，却觉得很熟悉，也觉得很贴切。你用脚点了点木质地板，想去触摸那片浑厚的深赭石色，一抬头发现书店老板正和蔼地看着你，一头奶白色的头发，格纹领结端端正正地系在驼色马甲的开口处，脚上是一双焦糖色的牛津鞋。他柔声问你要找什么，而你却涨红了脸，嘟囔着自己只是来看一看，然后便逃也似地离开了，觉得自己打扰了书店的宁静。  
而现在亚茨拉菲尔无奈地看着安东尼半个身子都靠在他宝贝的榉木书柜上，脸上还一片笑意。亚茨拉菲尔的心在滴血。他不知所措地站在角落，眼里满是担忧与不安。他的书店里从来没有过这么多人，还带着大大小小的设备。当工作人员抬着三脚架有惊无险地擦过他的镂花沙发脚时，亚茨拉菲尔发誓自己的心跳停了一会儿。  
安东尼也不是很喜欢这种拍摄活动。拍摄人员像是耍猴一样地要求他摆出一系列在他看来极其做作的动作。唉，不管了，谁不是混口饭吃呢？安东尼在刚进来的时候，就注意到了角落里那个几乎要和环境融为一体的银发男人。安东尼了解到这人叫亚茨拉菲尔，是这里的老板。安东尼用目光扫视着这家书店，觉得它真是美极了。很多人在装修他们的房子时，会刻意去追求欧式古典的余韵，但由于不懂得她内在的魅力，又只是兜里揣着大把现金，脑子里却连巴洛克和洛可可都分不清，常常会搞得不伦不类，连罗马柱都能和老虎窗都能够和谐共处。这家书店则不同。它可能没有太多空间上的优势，但在这个小天地里，一切布置都非常温馨可爱，随处可见的浓郁的暗玫瑰色调让人想起醇厚的红葡萄酒。沙发上披着绣花波斯毛毯，古铜色的书桌和橡木软椅安详地倦在镶着金箔的对开窗下。望着远处一身精致打扮的亚茨拉菲尔，安东尼想和他做个朋友。他说不定以后会演到有关的角色，还得请教一下专业人士呢。  
不过安东尼注意到了他脸上的表情。  
那其实是一种很礼貌的表情，但是安东尼可以看得出来这男人对眼前发生的一切并不赞许。他不喜欢演员。  
安东尼眼睛眯成了一条缝，眉头微微皱起。他还从来没有不受人待见过。  
之前去拍摄的时候，房主都是笑盈盈的，甚至激动地说不出话，拿着他的照片请他签名，语无伦次地表达了自己能够有他在这里的荣幸。而这位先生却是一副，大学教授看到学生别扭论文时的复杂神情。  
安东尼脸上的笑容渐渐凝固。他抑制住自己被“冒犯”的消极情绪完成了拍摄。但拍摄结束后，他心里却又是另一种想法。他要成为亚茨拉菲尔的朋友，一位关系亲密的人。然后到了某一个时刻，他再告诉他这件事，亚茨拉菲尔那时肯定会比现在更加愧疚。  
安东尼调整了一下面部表情，走向了亚茨拉菲尔。  
“你好。”  
“哦，你好，先生。”  
“叫我安东尼就行了。”安东尼向亚茨拉菲尔伸出一只手，亚茨拉菲尔犹豫着握了上去。安东尼感觉他握上了一团棉花。  
“这一整家书店都是你的?”  
“没错。”亚茨拉菲尔言语里闪烁着明显的自豪。  
“那你一定花了很多时间来收集和护理这些老古董吧？”安东尼说，“真是了不起呢。”  
“谢谢。我的确非常珍爱这些。他们是艺术、是人类思想的结晶、是……”  
“我请你去吃个饭怎么样？到时候我们可以好好聊聊那个，你刚刚想说的东西。”安东尼没等亚茨拉菲尔酝酿完毕，突兀地抛出了这个问题。  
“真的吗？”亚茨拉菲尔的眼中突然放出了光芒，他确实想念丽兹酒店棕榈庭里悠扬的竖琴声、餐具碰撞发出的优雅而清脆的叮当声、三层的标准下午茶、热腾腾的司康饼和烟熏三明治。他一个人在一小时四十分钟就可以把这三层全部吃完，还有一整壶锡兰茶。  
“当然了，你有什么心仪的地方吗？”  
“丽兹酒店。”亚茨拉菲尔扯了扯上衣。安东尼心里一凉，对自己的提议而感到后悔。  
“那，我时间定下来后再联系你吧。”  
“先生？安东尼？”  
“嗯？”  
“你为什么要请我吃饭呢？”  
“我对你挺感兴趣的，仅此而已。”  
亚茨拉菲尔感觉好极了。但又很疑惑。这位安东尼先生就这样没有任何理由地请他吃饭，还去这么高级的地方。他真的只是对他感兴趣吗？为什么呢？安东尼若是对他的书感兴趣，大可以来他的书店里好好聊聊。何必大费周章地来请他吃饭呢？亚茨拉菲尔回想起安东尼的面容。这样一位帅气的绅士，会对他老古董一样的人感兴趣？这些问题小泡泡在他的脑海里咕噜咕噜地冒出来，像是一壶快要烧开的水。只不过它们最后都被亚茨拉菲尔脑子里的轻柠檬蛋糕给占据了。  
“安东尼，我恐怕你得回去换个衣服。”  
此时的亚茨拉菲尔看着安东尼从他的本特利钻出来，上身是黑亮的蛇皮外套，里面只有一件单薄的灰色里衬。领口敞得很大，胸前只是敷衍地系了个灰色细围巾。他戴了一副同是黑色的华伦天奴，和他在书店里的形象判若两人。  
“你不懂，我这是日常装扮，躲狗仔的。他们看到我只会觉得我是一个浪荡的富二代罢了。”安东尼眨眨眼。  
“我是说，你得穿正装才能用餐。”亚茨拉菲尔提醒道，并指了指酒店里面着装得体的男男女女。他自己也穿了一身黑色西装，打着一个标准的温莎结。  
“哦，该死。”安东尼又重新回到车里，“你和我一起上来吧，我公寓就在附近。换个衣服挺快的。”  
亚茨拉菲尔就这么稀里糊涂地来到了安东尼的公寓。  
安东尼的公寓很宽敞，现代化设计，运用了很多冷色调。墙壁直接全部涂成了灰色，像是地下室一样。过渡的地方又采用了很多玻璃结构，阳光射进来像是手术台上的灯光一样，泛着幽幽的淡蓝色。唯一让人感到有生命活力的就是中庭的那几盆高大的绿植。它们绿得非常艳丽，浓得像是要滴出来。让人想起旧时法国贵妇头发上插着的孔雀绿羽毛和她们的大裙摆，在白光的照射下徐徐地摆着。给人一种严肃的美感。  
“你随便坐吧，我上楼换个衣服就好。”安东尼没管亚茨拉菲尔，自己上了楼。  
“好。”亚茨拉菲尔的视线离开了安东尼的绿植。他看到了一副蒙娜丽莎的手稿。碰巧的是，那副手稿上写着“献给我的朋友安东尼”，亚茨拉菲尔笑了。他一个人独自晃悠着，不由自主地走向了冰箱。亚茨拉菲尔打开了它。  
里面只有酒水。亚茨拉菲尔刚要关上，被身后的安东尼吓了一跳。  
“我换好了，走吧。你要喝什么吗？”  
“哦，我只是看一看。我们走吧。”亚茨拉菲尔有点不好意思，好在安东尼并不介意。  
安东尼还是戴了一个帽子和墨镜。他走在亚茨拉菲尔旁边，遮遮掩掩的，像是要钻到他的背里去了。  
“老天，安东尼。你大方地走好了，没人会注意你的。”当安东尼第四次从后面绊到亚茨拉菲尔时，亚茨拉菲尔忍不住嘟囔了一声。  
“上帝保佑，没人看见。”安东尼率先进了酒店，火急火燎地坐下了。亚茨拉菲尔有点不满地跟上他。  
“和原来一样，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔对服务员说。  
“你来这里很多次了嘛。”安东尼正在努力阅读菜单，想要找出一个他能接受的菜品。  
“我们错过了下午茶。”亚茨拉菲尔轻轻地叹了口气。“我推荐你吃熏鱼和白绿双色芦笋。”  
“那就这个了。”安东尼将菜单递过去。他目不转睛地盯着亚茨拉菲尔，好在墨镜的遮挡下，亚茨拉菲尔看不到安东尼的目光。  
两人一时找不到话题可聊，亚茨拉菲尔尴尬地整理他的领结，而安东尼则对他的手指产生了极大的兴趣。  
谢天谢地，食物终于来了。安东尼几乎是把那盘熏鱼从服务员手里抢了过来，结果发现他两秒就可以把盘子舔个干净。那块熏鱼甚至比他的拳头还要小。安东尼隐藏了自己的失望与困惑，他要尽可能地把这熏鱼切得越小越好，从而延长他的用餐时间。亚茨拉菲尔则在他对面吃得非常尽兴，他显然对自己的点餐很满意。安东尼有点失落地看着他。一顿奢侈的晚餐就这样变成了一种美食节目。  
安东尼用手撑着脸，看着亚茨拉菲尔灵活地用舌头将小块的食物送进嘴里，然后细细地咀嚼着。他腮帮子有节奏地动着，看上去有些可爱。安东无厘头地想到了仓鼠，然后又被自己给逗笑了，赶紧用一声咳嗽掩盖了这一切。  
“你可以喝点水，熏鱼有的时候会有点干。”亚茨拉菲尔好意地提醒安东尼。安东尼听到后像是想到了什么，他用一个响指招呼来服务员。  
“你们这里有霞多丽香槟吗？”  
“有的，您是要……？”  
“90 年的，谢谢。”  
安东尼满意地把手盘在一起，他终于能有点期待了。  
“你对酒很懂嘛。”亚茨拉菲尔优雅地用餐巾擦着嘴。  
“还好吧。我应该菜前点的。”安东尼把头发捋了捋。  
“所以，你有什么爱好吗？”  
“大部分时间都在书店里。不过我有的时候会去看戏剧。”亚茨拉菲尔顿了一顿，“你演过戏剧吗？莎士比亚之类的？”  
“还真没有。”  
“你会去看电影吗？”  
“很少。”  
安东尼有点窒息的感觉，这天又被聊死了。安东尼不舒服地在座位上扭动着，他频频看向后方，焦急地等待着那杯香槟。  
“请允许我问一句。”亚茨拉菲尔问道，“你说你对我感兴趣，并请我吃饭。我很感谢。但你现在却是一副坐立不安的样子，我私下认为这确实是我的责任来为你分担点忧虑。”  
“我只是想要交个朋友，仅此而已。”  
香槟终于上来了。  
“我还是觉得你在隐瞒些什么。”亚茨拉菲尔给自己倒了一杯香槟。那细腻绵密的气泡飘浮在杏黄色的液体上，一股淡淡的果香弥漫在空气之中。“如果你一直是这样交朋友的话，那我想你也不会有多少了。”  
“那你说我该怎么做呢？平时都是别人来找我，我自己主动这方面可没什么经验。”  
“那你还是跟我来吧。”亚茨拉菲尔起身，安东尼跟上他。两人来到了书店。  
“永远都可以用一本书来打开话题。”亚茨拉菲尔拿起手边的一本书，是一本王尔德喜剧。  
“高中就学过了，你的意思是?”  
“你可以去试一试舞台剧。”  
“得了吧，我不会去羞辱自己的。”  
“怎么说？”  
“我都没正经受过戏剧的培训。我只是一个电影演员。”安东尼搔搔头发，“又不专业，那些导演们不会请我的。他们觉得这会降低舞台剧的艺术性。”  
“你怎么能这样说呢？”亚茨拉菲尔用书敲了敲安东尼的头。估计是本新书。安东尼想，要不然也轮不到我的头来挨。  
“永远都要学会挑战自己。迈克尔·斯特利说过，最具挑战性的挑战莫过于提升自我。”  
“谁？”  
“我不知道，一个政治家吧。”  
“你刚刚编的吧。”安东尼嘟哝着说。  
“反正你得去试试。”亚茨拉菲尔正了正他的衣衫，安东尼发现他经常这样做。“我以一个朋友的名义建议你去试一试。”  
“所以我们现在是朋友了？”安东尼咧开一个笑容，把脚翘到沙发边缘。亚茨拉菲尔皱了皱眉头。  
“哦，你拉倒吧，朋友连你一个沙发都不能碰。”安东尼悻悻地把他修长的腿放了下来，从亚茨拉菲尔手中抽走那本王尔德喜剧。“我拿回去研究研究。”  
“安东尼，我觉得你挺有天赋的。看你先前在书店里的表现。”  
“谢谢你。”安东尼稍稍压低了下帽子，向亚茨拉菲尔眨眨眼。  
“走了。哦，还有，下次吃饭能别在丽兹吗？当演员没你想象中那么有钱。”  
安东尼开着本特利轰隆隆地走了，亚茨拉菲尔一个人怔了一会，然后才回过神来。安东尼很，怎么说呢，亚茨拉菲尔有时觉得他像一个成熟的温柔绅士，有时又像个没长大的孩子。有的时候蹦蹦哒哒地很乐观，有时却又像是霜打了的茄子。亚茨拉菲尔发现和安东尼在一起的时候，自己也在慢慢变化着。他在变成一个更有趣的亚茨拉菲尔，而他更喜欢那个自己。  
安东尼现在可是有事情做了。  
老天，得去演个舞台剧。  
演什么呢？安东尼简单一翻那本王尔德喜剧，他没有特别喜欢的。  
“安娜，你现在有空吗？”  
安娜是他的经纪人，负责他的一切工作。安东尼很认可她的工作，但老实说，他有点怕她。  
“克鲁利先生，好久没有听到您的消息了。我给你的那个剧本你还喜欢吗？”安娜的声音从电话那头传来，安东尼听不出来她的心情。  
“挺好的，只是我目前不想再演这种的了。”安东尼心虚地回答道，他其实根本没有看那个剧本。“还有叫我安东尼就行了，安娜。”  
“所以我叫你安东尼，你就会看剧本吗？”安娜气呼呼地说道，“这是个千载难逢的机会啊，你没看是谁编的吗？为你量身定制的角色！聪明，冷静，沉稳，和你本人恰好相反。”安娜的声音逐渐升高，安东尼把听筒拿远了耳朵。  
“安娜，你听我说，”安东尼尝试着用他最温柔的声音说，“我想要个舞台剧的机会。”  
“想屁呢，那些人会要你。流里流气的电影演员，一天到晚在摄像机头挤眉弄眼。”安娜嘲讽的声音像鼓风箱一样呼呼传出，安东尼抿了抿嘴巴。  
“我知道，我知道。”安东尼回答道，“但就帮我找找机会，行吗？我想挑战一下自己。”安东尼停顿了一下，“求你了。”  
“行吧。我会去看看的。不过和我说一说。”安娜的声音突然兴奋起来。“你昨天晚上去干嘛了？”  
“和一个朋友吃饭。”  
“去丽兹吃，天哪。”安娜感叹道，安东尼可以想象到她脸上戏谑的表情。“我做你那么多年经纪人，也就只吃过你一次冰淇淋。”  
“他有没有去你公寓里啊？我看到他进你车里了。”安娜现在声音里的激动已经掩饰不住了，安东尼无奈地听着，觉得她脑子里已经歪出一条有声有色的花边新闻了。  
“我觉得你如果再收敛一下会很有希望上垒的。”安娜很正经地说。  
“只是一个朋友罢了，你别想太多。”  
“喔喔喔，好的好的。”安娜怪里怪气地回答道，安东尼向空气翻了个白眼。  
“舞台剧，记得帮我找。”安东尼挂了电话。女孩子的脑回路真是，全都长歪了。安东尼将头发全部捋到后面，甩了甩头。他走到冰箱前。  
“下次得多添一点东西了。”  
亚茨拉菲尔正在书店里看书。他带上他那双专门用来看书的白手套，深深地将焦脆纸页的味道吸了进去，有点阳光的味道，也有点冲鼻的木屑腥味。亚茨拉菲尔对它再熟悉不过了，他并不喜欢，但却有点上瘾。他的手边是一杯满满的可可。严格来说，看书的时候最好不要吃或者喝任何会污染纸张的东西，但那杯可可已经成为亚茨拉菲尔看书时的一部分了，没有一杯可可就不能算是完整。失去了空气中弥漫的巧克力香味，看书的乐趣也就减半了。你可以认为这位可爱的书店老板是为了喝可可而看书，但亚茨拉菲尔对两者的爱是平等的。只不过最近有了点小变化，亚茨拉菲尔发现自己在看书的时候，会无缘无故地想到他的那位演员朋友。现在则是书、可可、还有安东尼在他的脑子里转悠。这可不是什么好事。亚茨拉菲尔觉得很可笑，又很害羞。他确实和安东尼在一起的时间增多了。他的那位积极的朋友时常给他打来热切而又带有骚扰性质的电话。一般是问他什么时候出去聚一聚或者是舞台剧方面的问题，而有时只是无聊，问问亚茨拉菲尔在做什么，而亚茨拉菲尔的回答一般都是看书或者整理书籍。这种对话实在是有点无趣。但安东尼还是会乐此不疲地打过来。有的时候亚茨拉菲尔也会接到让人担心的电话，电话那头的安东尼不是很开心，在很拙劣地掩藏着自己心里的郁结。此时亚茨拉菲尔会约他出来到圣詹姆士公园里走走，希望一次轻松的谈话能让安东尼心里好受一点。亚茨拉菲尔注意到他的好友并不是时时刻刻都充满着愉悦气息的，在安东尼厚厚的墨镜片下，亚茨拉菲尔有时会感受到他心里冷得像是初春刚刚解冻的湖水。而他的眼睛里则有一轮昏暗的月亮。亚茨很想要去安慰他，但每次涉及到此类话题，安东尼则会突然变得满不在乎，嘴里的话变成强装出来的乐观与轻快的讽刺。像是一只海胆猛地缩起它的尖刺来抵御别人。每当这时，亚茨拉菲尔都能感觉到安东尼灰暗了一点点，像是只燃烧着的银色蜡烛上新添了一滴烛泪。亚茨拉菲尔想去握握他的手，想去给他一点温度，但是不知为什么他的手总是老老实实地在胸前端着。  
安东尼现在真的很不好。而这句话是从他本人说出来的。  
他接了一个舞台剧的工作，并在这几个月以来为它呕心沥血。他每天都会遇到大大小小的挫折与质疑，来自于他自己的，来自于他经纪人的，来自于媒体的。显然，公众对他这个转型的决定并不满意。他们正等待着他们的安东尼先生在电视机上、在荧屏上大放异彩呢，结果您老人家说要去演什么舞台剧。他公司也对他很担心，会有人来看安东尼吗？一般的舞台剧迷可不是来看安东尼的，而想看安东尼的也不会来看舞台剧啊。安东尼本人也对这个决定很犹豫，他脑子里一面是出演各大电影的光鲜亮丽的安东尼克鲁利先生，一面是背自己并不熟悉的台本背到深夜，背到每一个毛孔都想要尖叫的悲惨的自己。这会成功吗？会是他的一个转型吗？他的演艺生涯是会变得越来越丰富精彩，宽广无阻，还是就止步于一次失败的表演上呢？在这个时候，安东尼总是会想起亚茨拉菲尔和他那句愚蠢的话。他给亚茨拉菲尔打电话的次数越来越多了。听亚茨拉菲尔的声音像是某种减压似的，尽管这声音偶尔透露着无奈。亚茨拉菲尔有时也会给他留言。虽然很短，但是安东尼一条都没有删掉。他反复地听，感觉亚茨拉菲尔好像就在他的身边一样。穿着那件驼色大衣，格纹领结不偏一度地系在胸前。眼睛里是柔和而严肃的光。而安东尼此时就会更加地明白自己要做什么，他要好好地演好这台剧。然后向亚茨拉菲尔证明自己，证明自己这位电影演员也是值得在亚茨拉菲尔的书店破坏家具的。  
“喂，菲尔。你有空吗？”亚茨拉菲尔太绕口了，安东尼在上次见面时向亚茨拉菲尔抗议，亚茨拉菲尔最后接受了这个称呼。  
“怎么了，想去哪里吗？”  
“我想去看一部舞台剧，你有什么推荐的吗？”  
“嗯，这周末莎士比亚剧院有罗密欧与朱丽叶，你想去看看吗？”  
“你说了算，票钱我出。”安东尼草草挂了电话，亚茨拉菲尔缓缓放下了听筒，他不能说自己并不担心安东尼，但他确实认为这是一个好主意。  
安东尼早早来了剧场门口。他今天穿得挺正常。一件米白的棉麻衬衫，显得安东尼特别的瘦，又瘦又长。他穿着一条大地色的九分裤，露出他细细的脚踝。  
“你不怕被认出来吗？”亚茨拉菲尔问道。  
“认出来就认出来吧。我又没犯法。”安东尼说道，亚茨拉菲尔注意到了他下陷的眼窝和充满血丝的眼睛。他好像又瘦了，像只竹竿一样。今天晚上一定要让安东尼吃多一点，亚茨拉菲尔想。  
他们就这样进入了剧场，给他们验票的女孩认出来了安东尼，特别激动，缠着安东尼开始胡言乱语。安东尼始终露出友善的笑容。女孩看到旁边的亚茨拉菲尔后，她有点失望。她酸酸地对亚茨拉菲尔说，你真是个幸运的人。  
“那是什么意思？”  
“意思是你能免费看剧很幸运。”安东尼淡淡地回答道。他已经遇到一些媒体拿一些他和亚茨拉菲尔的照片搞文章，安东尼没理会。他现在已经因为舞台剧的事情被烦得焦头烂额了，他可不想再被卷入舆论之中。  
表演开始了。  
亚茨拉菲尔在等待绛红的帷幕拉开，坐在他旁边的安东尼一言不发，他的老友平时在这时都会发出一些不合时宜的语句，今天却特别的安静。  
亚茨拉菲尔看了一眼安东尼，想说点什么又不敢说。他担心安东尼又会变成一只黑漆漆的布满尖刺的海胆。  
这部戏剧是亚茨拉菲尔看过的，对他来说应该没有什么惊喜。而安东尼则在一旁非常聚精会神地观看，眼睛好像要把舞台吃进去一样。亚茨拉菲尔有点不习惯这样的他，他又悄悄地瞟了几眼安东尼。他想去握住他的手。  
他想让他知道，不管怎么样，他都会在他的身边。这可能作用不会很大，但是亚茨拉菲尔想这样做。  
他渐渐地把手靠近了那条座位之间的空隙，他可以感受到安东尼腿部的散发出的热量。  
罗密欧在朱丽叶的楼下，他深情地望向朱丽叶，就好似她是自己的太阳与月亮，星辰与花朵。  
“哦，不要起誓，如果你非要的话，那就以你自己起誓吧，优雅的，虔诚的，亲爱的你。”  
亚茨拉菲尔感觉自己的周身都在发热，他好害怕自己的手会出汗。他现在脸一定红得亮彤彤的，还好这个剧场非常昏暗，只有舞台是明亮的。男女主角浓情甜蜜的目光在浪漫的灯光下交织，汇聚成一条脉脉流淌的爱河。  
此时安东尼心里在想，自己能不能演得像那位罗密欧一样好。那连贯的动作，那流利的台词，那真切的眼神。他无意识地把手垂了下来，遇到了亚茨拉菲尔。  
哦，天哪。亚茨拉菲尔心里砰砰地跳，他慌乱地看了安东尼一眼，尝试着想要笑一笑。安东尼怔了一下，然后他牵上了亚茨拉菲尔的手，像是做了一件再平常不过的事情一样。亚茨拉菲尔瞬间感受到安东尼皮肤的温度，有点冷。亚茨拉菲尔和他十指相扣，给他传导了一点热量。  
这只是一个鼓励意义上的牵手。没别的。亚茨拉菲尔想。他在心里一边又一边地对自己强调着。朋友之间当然会牵手。  
我希望他不会介意。安东尼想。我现在只是很需要一个朋友。一点来自朋友的温暖。  
两人没有再对视。他们就一直牵着手，看完了这部剧。  
哦太棒了！安东尼上了一垒。  
这是安娜看到两人牵手时想的。她是悄悄跟来的，最近安东尼的精神状态不太好，安娜就隐蔽地跟着他到处转悠。没看到什么意外，倒是被喂了一路的狗粮。  
安东尼，你可要好好的啊。看在你漂亮朋友的份上。  
她没有忘记昨天晚上发生的事情。  
安娜本来是到安东尼公寓里送剧本资料。剧组的人有时会寄错，寄给了她的办公室。  
她有公寓的钥匙，有一天安东尼换锁的时候，就直接给她配了一把。安娜记得那天安东尼挺害羞的，挠着头递给了她那把钥匙，说是有的时候不方便，她可以直接来帮忙，不用打招呼。安娜每次想到那天的安东尼，心里都像是有零星的阳光照进来一样，感受到细碎的温暖。她对安东尼的感情像是一个姐姐对自己最喜欢的弟弟那样。无时不刻地关心着他，必要的时候严肃但友善地提醒下他轻飘飘的小脑袋。而安东尼同样也把安娜看成自己的亲人。安娜能给他别人给不了的安慰和鼓励。  
“安东尼，我进来了！有剧组又把剧本寄错了，我跟他们说了好多次，叫他们直接送到你这里……天哪！安东尼！”  
安东尼此时晕倒在客厅的椅子旁边，地上是洒了的伏特加。他的杯子落在地上，像是要回家似地滚向厨房。  
质量真好。安娜想着。她先把瘫倒的安东尼扶到椅子上。然后清理了地上的狼藉。最后她回来了，冲着安东尼的脸，狠狠地打了一巴掌。  
“噢！老天，你来了。”安东尼揉着脸醒了过来，“不能就叫一叫我吗？”  
“这个方法最有效。”安娜答道。“你少喝一点行吗？都醉成那样了，杯子掉了都不管的。还有，马克杯喝伏特加？认真的吗？”  
“你知道我不喜欢那酒。”安东尼嘟哝道。  
“我要把你这里的酒水全部收走。”安娜干脆地说道。“你别想要耍什么花头，我正好还为你管账。”  
“别呀，我一个人也就只有酒精麻痹麻痹自己了。”  
“那亚茨拉菲尔呢？”  
“他怎么啦？”  
“哎呀！”安娜一副恨铁不成钢的样子看着安东尼，“去找他呀。让他陪陪你啊。”  
安东尼支支吾吾了一会儿，发出了几个没有意义的小鼻音。  
“去干嘛呢？我没任何理由去找他啊，再去他肯定都要嫌我烦了。”  
“你们可以去看一场戏剧啊。正好也为你的表演做做准备。”  
“别给我提这个。”  
安娜蹲下来，她摸了摸安东尼的膝盖，“就出去走走吧，会好很多的。”  
现在安娜满意地看着安东尼牵着亚茨拉菲尔的手，心里感受到无比地自豪。  
亚茨拉菲尔今天光顾着看安东尼吃饭，自己倒是没吃多少。他突然很想要安东尼的那副墨镜，这样他就可以肆无忌惮地看着他了。  
今天为什么他要这样看着我吃饭？安东尼在心里冒出小小的问号。  
我应该点一个披萨的。安东尼真的可以再长一点肉。亚茨拉菲尔想。  
“你要尝尝我的海鲜利梭多面吗？”第三次抬头看到亚茨拉菲尔正目不转睛的盯着自己，安东尼问道。  
“啊，不用。我已经吃饱了。”  
“那你像饿狼一样地盯着我干嘛？”  
“我没有。”  
“你有，眼珠子都要掉到我碗里了。”  
“安东尼，你太瘦了。”  
“我不瘦，是你眼睛歪了。”  
“我的眼睛怎么会歪呢？”  
“不知道，反正我不瘦。”  
安东尼抹了抹嘴，站了起来。他狐疑地盯着亚茨拉菲尔。亚茨拉菲尔被他看的心里有些发毛。安东尼还是把亚茨拉菲尔像往常那样送回书店。临走前，亚茨拉菲尔叫住他。  
“今天你牵我的手，没有别的意思吧？”  
“你怎么看呢？”安东尼反问道。  
亚茨拉菲尔顿了顿，他想说自己担心他，自己想要给他点安慰，想要重新点亮他脸上的笑容，想要和他谈笑风生，想要……  
他一把抱住了安东尼。安东尼的手在身后晃悠了一下，最后拍了拍亚茨拉菲尔的背。  
“天哪，别太激动了。”安东尼低声说道。“被看到了可不好。”  
“为什么……哦，明白了。”亚茨拉菲尔赶紧把手放了下来。“我只是想安慰安慰你，没别的。”  
“我知道。”安东尼点点头，那双褐色的眼睛亮亮的，亚茨拉菲尔觉得里面有点点的月光。很明澈，很让人快乐。亚茨拉菲尔知道他的朋友回来了。“不过媒体看到了会烦。”  
“老天，他们真的好无聊。”  
“是的。你真应该看看那些照片，他们是怎么想到……最好别看了。”安东尼遇到亚茨拉菲尔惊讶的神情，赶紧住了嘴。  
“今天我过得挺愉快的，菲尔。”  
安东尼挥挥手，然后渐渐消失在了夜色里。亚茨拉菲尔第一次在心里感到了一种酸楚。  
他想安东尼了。  
安东尼此时正在后台上窜下跳。  
他感觉自己的内脏都要激动地跳出来了。他的小肠可能已经把所有器官都打包好，系上了一个蝴蝶结准备离开他的身体了。  
他想逃跑，想要遛出剧场然后通过泰晤士河游到伦敦郊外，然后被安娜愤怒地像鹰隼提着猎物那样揪着脖子拉回剧场，不过那样也太晚了，观众会全部失望地离开，他也不用参演了。安东尼的想象力在紧张而压迫的环境下开始奇异地发展，他现在已经想出来两百多种天灾人祸能让他免于这舞台的绞刑架，其中甚至包括亚茨拉菲尔突然赶过来亲了他一口，结果他突发心脏病当场去世。  
亚茨拉菲尔现在在剧场里。  
他很明白安东尼现在的心情，他也很清楚现在安东尼正在想尽办法找借口来避免上台。在参演前的一周前，他和安东尼的见面非常频繁，而安东尼一次比一次不自在。他每次坐下来都像是刚吞了一条活蛇一样，站起来则又是一副想吐的模样。亚茨拉菲尔平生第一次希望自己是一个医生而不是个书商。  
不过他没想到安东尼的想象力会这么丰富。  
“天哪，演出要开始了！”安娜在台下说道。她的声音有点微微发抖。  
“你就是亚茨拉菲尔先生吧？”  
亚茨拉菲尔回头看到一个身材娇小的女人。她和安东尼一般年纪，一头亮亮的黑发。像杏果儿一样的眼睛很敏锐，说起话来很大方。  
“你肯定是安娜了，幸会。”  
“同感。”安娜看着这个奶白色头发的男人，心里甜滋滋的。安东尼还挺会看人。亚茨拉菲尔先生是很可爱。  
亚茨拉菲尔此时在心中默默地为安东尼祈祷着。老天，千万不要出什么差错啊。  
安东尼，我相信你，我一直都相信你你能走好着这一程的。  
现在想想，你来到我书店来拍摄的那天，可能是我人生最幸运的一天。能有你这样的一个朋友，真是我的福分吧。  
现在不要去想这么多了，就放手去演吧。不管成功与否，我都会在你的身边的。  
如果你成功了，我会是第一个拥抱你的人，如果你失败了，我也会是第一个拭去你泪水的人。  
All world's a stage.  
And you are the lead in mine.  
舞台的灯光已经亮起，而亚茨拉菲尔却紧张地闭上了眼睛。他咬着自己的嘴唇，手不自然地摆着，一会放在胸前，一会儿贴在裤缝。  
亚茨拉菲尔已经陆陆续续地听到其他演员的声音，它们高高低低地传入他的耳朵里。是莎士比亚的皆大欢喜。而安东尼还没上台。  
安东尼没和他说他会演什么角色，这让亚茨拉菲尔更加紧张了。他会演什么角色呢？不是奥兰多，不是奥列弗，不是那两位公爵，那会是……  
观众席突然爆发出雷鸣般的掌声，吓得亚茨拉菲尔连忙睁开了双眼。安东尼出场了。  
他演的是小丑试金石。  
亚茨拉菲尔显然和观众一样没有想到会是这样的安排。  
安东尼此时正穿着花哨的戏服，脸上挂着大大的笑容，雀跃地在舞台上蹦跳着。他的动作剧烈但极为自然，表情夸张却讨人喜欢。你会很快被他感染，并且惊奇地发现你认同他角色做出的每一个决定，喜欢他每一个最细微的动作，并以最快的速度爱上了他。你会逐渐觉得他就是为这个角色而生的，不，他就是这个角色。他就是试金石。是那个满嘴胡话却又风趣幽默的宫廷小丑，是那个疯疯癫癫却又默观人世冷暖的表演者。  
演出大获成功。  
最后演员全部出来鞠躬致敬的时候，观众席也都站了起来。好多人吹着口哨为安东尼鼓掌。此时的安东尼已经变回了平时那个礼貌温和的绅士形象。他挥挥手，也吹了声响亮的口哨。亚茨拉菲尔在笑，而安娜已经激动地哭了。她一边流泪一边欢呼着，眼睛里盛着了莹莹的泪花和满满的自豪。她甚至跳起来给了亚茨拉菲尔一个结结实实的拥抱。亚茨拉菲尔有点吃惊，但最后欣然地接受了它。  
“我演得还不错吧？”  
“好极了，安东尼。你成功了。”  
“嘿嘿，谢谢。”  
亚茨拉菲尔在后台陪着安东尼。他看着安东尼洗去脸上的妆，看着安东尼脱去那身花花绿绿的戏服。  
“你可以把身体转过去吗？不是说你不可以看，只不过我比较……”  
“好的，没错，不好意思。”亚茨拉菲尔连忙转过身。  
“我不得不说，你演试金石真是一个惊喜。这个角色真的很适合你。而且你绝对挑战了自己。”  
“菲尔，你再夸我就要骄傲了。”安东尼笑了，“特别是你。”  
“为啥呀？”  
“我记得很清楚，那是一个明媚的下午。”  
“你在说啥呢，亲爱的。”  
“我在拍摄电影的宣传照片。在人群中，我看到了缩在角落里的你。”  
“我还是不知道你这话的指向。”  
“我很喜欢你对书店的布置，想要去和你聊聊。”  
“安东尼。”  
“结果，我注意到了你的表情。”安东尼把脸凑近亚茨拉菲尔，“一种，让我说不清楚的表情。”  
“那天来了好多人，你知道我很宝贝我的家具的。”  
“承认吧，你不喜欢演员。”  
“胡说八道。”  
“哼。”安东尼跌坐回椅子上。亚茨拉菲尔此时感到非常的委屈。  
“我就喜欢你啊。”  
“真的？”安东尼挑起一根眉毛，“有多喜欢？”  
“别胡闹了，安东尼。”  
“那就是不喜欢。”安东尼撇了撇嘴，起身要走。  
“见鬼，安东尼克鲁利。”这是亚茨拉菲尔第一次叫他全名。“我以一种超越友情且不一般的方式喜欢着你。”  
“我喜欢你的穿着打扮，喜欢你身上的气味。”  
“我喜欢你的言谈举止，尽管它有时会让我陷入恐慌与担忧。使我不知所措，但我仍然喜欢着它，并且一天也离不开它。”  
“我喜欢你的相貌，不是因为它的帅气，而是因为它和你的心灵一样好看。”  
“我喜欢你的职业，因为我想要尊重你的选择，而你的选择往往是正确的。”  
“我喜欢你的性格。是认识了你之后，我才感受到这个世界还有这么多的美好与快乐。”  
“我还喜欢你的灵魂。接触它，是我这辈子发生的最有趣的事情。”  
“总而言之，我喜欢你。”亚茨拉菲尔说道。“如果你还不相信，我想我可以用实际行动来证明一下。”  
“行行行，我信了，我信了。”安东尼示意亚茨拉菲尔不用过来。他用手捂住胸口，感觉心脏病要犯了。他本想要逗亚茨拉菲尔玩来着，没想到却套出了一段表白。一段这么诚恳且有水品的表白。安东尼的心脏砰砰地撞击着他的胸骨，感觉它随时都会因为过度兴奋而钻出他的身体，直升到天空中去。他脸色煞白了一下，接着又泛上一阵一阵的红晕。  
“我完全没想到。老天。这儿怎么这么热？”安东尼踱来踱去，“那个，我也喜欢你。”安东尼简短地说道，他现在脑子不是很好使。  
“那真是太好了。”亚茨拉菲尔笑着回答道。  
“我们，去吃饭吗？”安东尼问道。他还是感觉好热。  
“好呀。”亚茨拉菲尔轻快地回答道。“丽兹怎么样？”  
“行，你说什么都好。”安东尼回答道。他到了那里，一定要钻到香槟桶里来给全身降温。  
几个月之后。  
安东尼刚从一群饿狼一般的记者中挣脱出来，感觉自己被他们剥了一层皮下来。  
和往常一样，没有一个人问有关他电影的内容，几乎所有的人都在问他和亚茨拉菲尔什么时候结婚。  
在那次首演之后，安东尼与亚茨拉菲尔的亲吻图片就被狗仔给拍到了。  
这可真是捡到宝了。媒体们一哄而上，把之前两人的合照全部都找了出来，完整地重现了两人相爱相识的故事。  
安东尼先生在一次拍摄过程中与亚茨拉菲尔先生相遇，并从此坠入爱河。  
亚茨拉菲尔读到那篇文章的时候笑得特别开心，而安东尼并不是很满意。  
“媒体应该注重事件的真实性。”安东尼撇着嘴，给自己倒了一杯咖啡。  
“媒体应该为读者服务，他们开心就好了。我就很开心。”  
安东尼吐了吐舌头。  
他们现在已经正式同居在一起了。一个月前，安娜又一次前来送稿，顺便来问问安东尼两人发展的进程。结果发现开门的正是亚茨拉菲尔，她尖叫一声，吓得安东尼差点扔掉手里的黄油吐司。然后就是一堆比他母亲还要操心的催婚言论。  
安东尼极其怀疑同居的消息是安娜传出去的。  
他现在正坐在本特利里，心里想着事情。他打电话给亚茨拉菲尔。  
“亲爱的，你想去丽兹吗？”  
“现在吗？”  
“对啊，下午茶时间。”  
“我去准备了。”  
亚茨拉菲尔立刻挂了电话。安东尼有时会担心他会不会和香妃蛋糕远走高飞。  
他再次查看了一下副座上的那个小小的宝蓝色天鹅绒钻戒盒。  
他该怎么做才会使这个求婚变得完美呢？  
“天哪，我已经好久没来这里了。自从上次剧场的首演。”  
“不好意思，亲爱的。我比较忙。”安东尼给自己倒了一杯香槟。戒指就在他的裤兜里，但安东尼还没想好该怎么说。  
要不现在就说吧，等会儿食物来了，亚茨拉菲尔就没空理他了。他可能都不会答应呢。安东尼开始想象亚茨拉菲尔拒绝他的场景：嗯，亲爱的。我非常爱你。但我还是更喜欢蘸满果酱和奶油的司康饼。  
安东尼开始抖腿，他必须得说了。  
“嗯，亚茨拉菲尔。”  
“怎么了？”  
“我觉得今天是个很好的天气。”老天，他在说什么玩意。  
“我也觉得，阳光很足。”  
“我个人认为，时机已经到了。我对我们现在发展的进程很满意。”  
“我也很满意，我亲爱的男孩。”  
“所以，”安东尼摸索着口袋，“你愿意和我一起将这段关系推进一下吗？”  
服务员此时来了。她怔怔地看着安东尼手里的宝蓝色盒子。  
“你可以等会儿再来吗？我有很重要的事情。”安东尼咬牙切齿地说道，他就差一步了。  
“先生，还要上吗？”服务员没有理会安东尼，她看着亚茨拉菲尔。  
“还是上来吧。”  
服务员端上来了一份天使蛋糕。  
“尝尝看。”亚茨拉菲尔说。  
安东尼拿起刀叉切开了一个小口，一枚银色的戒指静静地躺在里面。  
“我怕你工作太忙了，没时间去考虑这个。这枚戒指是我以前很好的一个朋友送给我的。几年来我一直把它带在身边作为护身符。现在我把它给你，一是作为婚姻的象征，二是代表了我们永恒的友谊至死不渝。”  
“亚茨拉菲尔，你有时可真是个混蛋。”  
安东尼小心翼翼地拿出了那枚戒指。他戴在了自己的无名指上。亚茨拉菲尔也带上了安东尼的那枚。  
“我们订婚了。”  
“是啊。”  
“婚礼你有想好吗？”  
“我想在户外。”  
“好巧，我也是。”


End file.
